An assassin tainted by love
by sakuya-shinigami-chan
Summary: Killua and Miya have loved each other eversince they had first met. But, when a new student arrives at kakashi high, intent on making miya his, will killua be able to save the one he loves? Read the story to find out! KilluaxOC, HieiXOC.


Chapter 1: Can't Stop Thinking of Her

It was a typical night in Kakashi High School when a certain silver-haired student tossed and turned in his sleep…

"Darn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Killua sweat dropped "ever since that incident...it's been 2 weeks now."

_Flashback_

"_Okay class, this day has been declared a free day for all of you, after all, you all deserve as a rest after the exam week!" Narumi-sensei beamed, "Class dismissed!"_

_Everyone shouted with joy--or at least a smile or a nod from not-so-talkative students such as Mizuki and Hiei but not_,_ Killua who slumped in his seat reading his RPG comic as if nothing happened._

"_YAY!" Mia shouted "Mizuki, Kaoru, would you two like to go to Central Town with me?"_

_Kaoru smiled "Great idea Mia! What about you Mizuki?"_

_Mizuki glanced at kaoru momentarily "I supposed it would be a way to relieve stress after all that hard work..." she answered monotonously._

_Mia then turned her head back "hiei, Kenshin, Killua wanna come?" 'Though I know killua will never say yes.'_

_Kenshin turned to Killua, who was still reading in the same mindless position. "…"_

'_Damn…just say yes for once Killua! For heaven's sake you've kept your true emotions from her for five years now!'_

'_Must you continue to be so bold and arrogant? Say YES! Say YES!'_

"_Go if you want Kenshin and hiei, I wouldn't like to be seen together with this Crazy CAT Girl!"_

_Miya head fumed "I HAVE A NAME--MIYA--M--I--Y--A! Not Crazy CAT girl you BAKA!"_

'_Come on Killua…it's not yet too late to say yes!' Kenshin said as he tried to convince his best friend into going with them._

"_Shut up idiot and leave me alone." Killua glanced at Miya, 'an idiot with a perfectly Hot Figure…'_

'_Darn it! What am I thinking! Just because she has become a woman now doesn't give me the right to think of such things!'_

"_GRRR! Let's go, Kenshin, hiei, Mizuki and Kaoru-chan!"_

"_Oh Mia…" Kaoru said as she shrugged her shoulders _

"_I would like to change to more comfortable clothes. How about 3:00 in the afternoon just outside the bus stop?" Mia asked with joy_

_Kaoru "Fine with me."_

_Hiei "Whatever let's just get out of here."_

_Mizuki "yeah"_

_Mia "See you there guys!" with that she dashed off._

_Hiei looked at Natsume "Are you sure you don't want to go?"_

"_Yes" Killua said with an annoyed look on his face._

_Knowing that convincing Natsume was futile, Kenshin too walked out leaving Natsume alone in the classroom._

_Killua looked around to confirm they were all gone then looked towards his pants revealing a huge bulge in it._

"_Fuck these hormones…they nearly got the better of me…"_

_He decided to walk back to his room to change the thoughts in his mind. He laid down his luxurious king size bed but realized it only aroused him more._

'_oh Mia…I want you here in my bed and fuck you now…yes as soon as I get my hands on you and drag you to bed, I will rip those annoying clothes of you and make you plead before me to fuck you harder!'_

"_Aaargh! What the hell is wrong with me? Why her? Why have she become so mature…so beautiful yet so sweet and innocent?"_

_Just then a knock was heard from the door_

'_Who could that be?'_

_Killua stood up and opened the door as his eyes widened to reveal Mia wearing a spaghetti-strapped shirt that showed her smooth shoulders and creamy skin. Part of her lower stomach was also seen and part of her breast--just a small part of it that didn't look indecent and a simple skirt that showed just enough of her long silky legs--not too revealing yet not too conservative it was just right--yet it was simple! How could such simple clothing bring out the woman in her and the beast in him--a beast that wanted to badly tackle her down and take her then and there._

_Trying his best to maintain his composure and trying his best to hide the bulge in his pants from letting Mia see it, he quickly placed his Comic down so as to cover his pants and looked at her in a cold manner. "What do you want now idiot!"_

"_I told you killua, I am not an idiot!" she pouted a little then smiled again "killua are you sure you don't want to go?"_

'_Killua …she's willing to give you a second chance…say yes…say yes now!'_

_Killua tried to keep his face as cold as ever "do you really want me to go?"_

_Mia nodded "Yes...well you see you always get cooped up alone and it isn't healthy…try to go out more often!"_

'_Killua can't you see? She cares for you! Don't blow this chance!'_

"_Fine."_

'_Yes!'_

_Miya was surprised, Killua actually said yes! "Oh thank you killua!" with that she rushed and hugged Killua._

_Killua froze on the spot 'fuck…her breasts are so soft…damn her legs' 'need…to…fuck her…'_

_His heart kept beating as his self control was slipping quickly "I CHANGED MY MIND!" as he pushed her aside. Mia was confused "Why Killua? You finally said yes for a change! _

"_Your not my mother or my doctor and I feel sleepy so good day Mia!" with that he closed the door. Mia just stood there "what went over Killua all of a sudden?"_

_Back in the room Killua tossed and turned in his bed but he needed to be satisfied…_

"_I need her…I need her love…the whole of her…" Killua entire body heated up as he blushed shades of red._

End flashback

"Damn these perverted thoughts…damn these hormones!"

"Must try to sleep…"

Stay turned for the next chapter.


End file.
